prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Hanadera Nodoka
|song = |appearances = *Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure (cameo) *Healin' Good♥Pretty Cure *Pretty Cure Miracle Leap: Min'na to no Fushigi na 1 Nichi}} is the main character of Healin' Good♥Pretty Cure. Nodoka's alter ego is and she is known as the Pretty Cure of Flowers. When impressed, she often says . Bio Appearance Nodoka has dull, dark pink eyes and short-length hair framing her face with straightened bottom. Her bangs mostly face the side, with a split at the corner where a few hair clips reside. Casually, she wears a sky blue top with pleat bottom beneath a band of blue. The upper-chest and elbow-length sleeves are pale cream. This is paired with a pink pleat skirt. As Cure Grace, her eyes and hair become bright pink and grow to waist-length, gaining a slight curl and thickness. Her hair is worn loose with a bun on top and a curled lock surrounding each side of her head. Her bangs keep their shape but the side worn with clips is entirely pulled back, and she gains curled strands by her ears. She has pale pink flowers sprinkled through her hair and she wears a pearl tiara decorated with a hot pink heart, green leaf, and a yellow flower. She gains a pink choker and white earrings with a leaf hanging from it. Her outfit is composed of a light pink dress with scalloped pastel yellow frame, followed by scalloped tutu layers of fuchsia, lilac, and white. Over this is a split pink heart-shaped peplum, and pastel yellow heart-shaped fabric on each hip. She wears a white blouse-style vest over this with fuchsia lining, sleeve cuffs, and bow on the back, along with a short singular coat-tail with a heart at the middle. At the middle of her chest is a hot pink rose with pale yellow pleat fabric. She also wears white gloves with a pink heart on the hand and white boots with a fuchsia ankle strap and sole. The cuff resembles her peplum, and on the foot is a light green bow. Personality Nodoka is a second year middle school student who just moved to Sukoyaka City. She's very calm and goes at her own pace, and strives to try many different things, but doesn't have the athletic ability to accomplish most of them. Above all this, she has a kind heart and wants to help others. She was prone to sicknesses as a child and wants to spread the same kindness she received back then around her. Relationships *'Rabirin' - Initially, Rabirin was rather cold towards Nodoka because she wasn't the doctor Rabirin expected. And to make matters worse, she had a weak body. However, Rabirin is moved by Nodoka's courage, and cares about Nodoka as a partner. *'Latte' - From their first encounter, Nodoka had grown fond of Latte as she related to Latte who is also prone to sicknesses so she decided to become Latte's caretaker. *'Sawaizumi Chiyu' - Nodoka is friends with Chiyu, admiring Chiyu's athletic capabilities. *'Hiramitsu Hinata' - Nodoka had become friends with Hinata quickly thanks to Hinata's friendliness. Etymology - means "flower" http://www.romajidesu.com/dictionary/meaning-of-%E3%81%AF%E3%81%AA.html, while means "temple" https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E5%AF%BA#Japanese. - There are four different meanings for the name, Nodoka, which are "tranquil", "calm", "quiet" and "peaceful" https://www.nihongomaster.com/dictionary/entry/41264/nodoka. Cure Grace has many different meaning depending on the context surrounding the word. In the context of politeness, it is a noun that means "the quality of being pleasantly polite, or a willingness to be fair and honest" https://dictionary.cambridge.org/dictionary/english/grace. History Preseason Prior to the season, Nodoka suffered from a respiratory medical condition that resulted in her hospitalization. Being supported by her parents to carry on, she became a selfless person who hopes to protect her loved ones. Meeting Rabirin and Becoming Cure Grace Nodoka overhears that a puppy is hurt and runs into the forest where she meets Latte. Realizing the puppy is ill, she demands they seek a vet, only to find out Latte cannot be treated by normal methods other than the power of Pretty Cure to protect Earth. This and the Megabyogen don't bother her in the slightest though, allowing her and the stubborn Rabirin to connect and become Cure Grace. Grace is amazed by her own physical capabilities and strength but has to be guided by Rabirin to scan the weakness of the Megabyogen and perform certain attacks. Later, Rabirin leaves Nodoka because she doesn't have the ideal body Rabirin had hoped for. So when a Tree Megabyogen attacks, Nodoka tries to use Nyatoran as her new partner, only for that idea to fail. Thankfully, Rabirin comes back to Nodoka, where they reconcile, get to know each other a bit more and officially become partners, where they manage to defeat the Tree Megabyogen together. Cure Grace "The two overlapping flowers! Cure Grace!" 重なる二つの花！キュアグレース！ Kasanaru Futatsu no Hana! Kyua Gurēsu! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Nodoka. In order to transform, she needs her transformation Element Bottle, her Healing Animal partner Rabirin and her Healing Stick. Transformation The transformation begins with Rabirin leaping up and shouting "Start!" before entering the Healing Stick. Nodoka then turns around as she completes the transformation phrase and holds the stick and her Transformation Element Bottle. She inserts the bottle into the stick as it becomes surrounded in a white aura. Nodoka and Rabirin then say "Cure Touch!" together as Nodoka presses the right paw once before a flurry of flowers appear from the glowing tip of the stick. Nodoka is then shown standing on top of a flower while pink flower petals follow her. She waves the stick around as the petals merge and turn into a white cape that falls onto Nodoka's shoulders. Then she taps her feet and her boots appear follow by her gloves before the cape wraps around her body and forms her dress. A bow appears in the back while a rose brooch with a ruffly ribbon appears in the front. Nodoka's hair then grows longer and turns hot pink with some of it styled into a bun, with her tiara, earrings, and flower accessory appearing before tiny flowers also appear in her hair, completing the transformation. A giant flower then begins to bloom, with Grace emerging from the middle of it. She then poses with her Healing Stick as she and Rabirin start the introduction. After she cuddles Rabirin, Grace twirls the stick around several times before striking her finishing pose. Attacks * : Her first attack that she can perform with her Healing Stick and Rabirin. Songs Nodoka's voice actor, Yuuki Aoi has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Duets Trivia *Nodoka shares her voice actress with Cook from KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode: Paritto! Omoide no Mille-feuille!. *Alongside Nono Hana and Hoshina Hikaru, Nodoka will be one of three Pretty Cure guests starring in the movie Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger VS. Lupinranger VS. Patranger as part of the dance ending. This will mark the first live action appearance of the Pretty Cure in a Super Sentai series. Gallery :Main Page: Hanadera Nodoka/Image Gallery References Category:Healin' Good♥Pretty Cure Category:Healin' Good♥Pretty Cure characters Category:Main characters